


What a doctor needs to know

by noo



Series: Comstock Kings [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Leonard McCoy observes some new blood in Virginia City. Miss Gaila arranges an 'introduction' for him with some interesting results. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a doctor needs to know

Doctor Leonard McCoy carefully stepped over the pile of dirt that was lying at the entrance to the Enterprise Hotel. He had dressed in some of his best clothes to partake of dinner with Mr. Christopher Pike. The dinner was twofold, one to keep abreast of current news within Virgina City and two to check upon Mr. Pike's latest progress in his new wheeled chair. So it was with care he made sure that his clothing was suitable to dine with one of the city's preeminent citizens.

As he walked through the saloon doors, the genteel sounds of a piano could be heard clearer and the lovely soprano voice of the Enterprise's latest attraction beckoned him further into the room.

Unlike other hotels along C Street, there was less raucous noise within these walls. That is not to say that the patrons did not have a good time, but more like Miss Gaila had certain standards that she expected her clientele to conform to. As Leonard stepped up to the highly polished bar a glass was placed in front of him. He nodded his thanks at the Bartender and then glanced towards the front door. The hint was taken when the young Russian lad was soon dispatched to the front, broom in hand to deal with the unwelcome intrusion into the fine establishment that was the Enterprise.

Taking his glass, Leonard wandered through the tables, stopping occasionally when he was greeted by one patron or another. Heads would turn when his accent became known and he noted the hushed conversations when their friends enlightened them as to his status within this town, the war still fresh within everyone's minds. Eventually he made his way through the sea of men, cards and smoke and came out near the stage where Miss Uhura was doing her best to instill a measure of culture and beauty in the midst of rough miners.

"Scotty," Leonard greeted the piano player.

"Lad," Scotty replied quietly, never breaking from his playing of the upright piano.

Leonard now had his customary position within the room, leaning up against the piano and observing the room.

Cards were not his vice, although he had been known to play a fair hand or two in his time. When he had first come to the city after working his way west from his native Georgia and the smoking ruins of Atlanta, he had wandered into the first hotel he found in order to partake of whatever poor quality of bourbon he could get his hands on. It was the second upswing of luck he had had that day. The first was meeting Mr. Pike who had been brought into the County Hospital after an accident at his house, the other was walking through the doors of the cleanest looking hotel and discovering a very fine establishment with quality bourbon to boot.

As his nights at the Enterprise slowly evolved into a week, and he had not taken up any of the offers from the various lovely young ladies or partaken of the deeper play on offer at the card tables, Miss Gaila had invited herself to his table for a chat. It was the start of a mutual working relationship that evolved into a friendship. The madam, while appearing to be very young, had a shrewd head upon her shoulders that was almost matched by its vibrant beauty. She expressed delight in making the acquaintance of the new doctor in town and asked if he would be willing to see a few of her girls, for whatever fee he deemed reasonable. Leonard was aware that it was difficult for women within this profession to make appointments or see doctors and the like. He agreed to a time for him to come back the next day and see those who would have need of his services. It became such over time that any of the lovely ladies would stop by to speak to him of an evening for a quiet word or two of advice and he had yet to pay for a drink since that conversation with Miss Gaila.

It was well into his third week when Gaila, upon leaving his table after one of their little chats, made it known that she was aware of his appreciation of both the female and male forms of beauty. This revelation had him gripping her arm and a warning look sent her way. Gaila just smiled at him happily, leaned over and with a flick of her tongue around his ear informed him that the knowledge would go to the grave with her, _but_ if he needed any assistance, to only ask and she would arrange what she could. He was not the first of his kind she had assisted.

Life in Virginia City had settled into a pattern. A pleasant pattern, though to those observing the good doctor, might remain oblivious. A scowl could often be found upon his visage and he could be terse with many a patient that exhibited what he considered 'dang fool stupidity', which often appeared to be almost all his patients. He was assisted in his practice by a fine woman from Louisiana who had come east searching for her fiancee. He was well patronized though, as a mining community always had some form of accident occurring.

He had a nice little circle of citizens to socialize with. This was not least assisted by him providing medical assistance for Mr. Pike and showing up the local doctor who had pronounced that the man would not recover from his injuries, let alone wake up from his deep sleep.

The well meaning women of the town had to be politely informed that he was still married, but that his wife had remained back in the South to assist with her family. An ill father was the reason given and although he could see the gossips thought there was more to the story, he kept his silence on the matter and would not be drawn further on it apart from admitting that he did miss his wife. He took pains to stress that her loyalty to her family and the love of her father was a credit to her.

Here he was, once again leaning against the piano, feet crossed at his ankle and perusing the view before him. He was waiting to see the men that Christopher Pike had brought in, all the way from San Francisco, to assist the local volunteers in quelling the 'road agents'. A proper cavalry regiment and led by a man that Mr. Pike sang the praises of all evening. James Kirk, Captain James T. Kirk. Mr. Pike had taken great pleasure in telling Leonard about the Captain, who had made his rank in quick succession and not through the death of his superiors like many others.

He was also keen to impart that Kirk had acquitted himself in the war well. Mr. Pike had sounded like a proud father when explaining that it was through Kirk's brilliance on the battlefield, his quick wits and unique thinking that had seen him move up the ranks. The impression that Leonard was left with from the conversation was of a man who apparently valued life and disliked the idea of total war that both sides had embraced during that dreadful time.

It was this talk of Kirk that led McCoy to discover that Mr. Pike was in fact, Lieutenant Colonel Pike, formerly of the Union Army. Kirk had apparently recently declined an advance to Major as it would have taken him away from his men. Pike, it seemed, wanted Kirk in Virginia City more to give him a tongue lashing for that piece of stupidity.

It wasn't long before Leonard got his wish and the Enterprise hotel doors opened to allow a contingent of cavalry troops to enter. The noise within the room increased and there were wary looks exchanged between the miners and town folks and the newcomers, but then the idea of new blood and new money overcame any reticence between the groups. It wasn't long before the blue coats, some still dusty from the trail and the superfine of the Sunday best worn by the townsfolk blended within the main hall area.

Miss Uhura had retired from the stage a bit ago to rest her lovely vocal cords, but Scotty was still playing away happily. The man was an engineer with a thick brogue from Scotland and a particular friend of McCoy's. Like Leonard, he had traded a skill he already had into service at the Enterprise for free drinks and other perks.

The last man to enter the room was a young looking blond haired man. Leonard surmised that he could only be James Kirk when Gaila headed straight in his direction. His guess was proven correct when he spied the captain's bars on Kirk's shoulder.

Like Leonard, Kirk took a place up against a spot where he could watch the whole room. Gaila left the man alone after a brief spell and started to circulate the room, assisting her girls in finding suitable partners, in particular the soldier boys.

As the level in his now refilled glass got lower, Leonard was aware of the younger man's eyes on him from time to time. He would smile, laugh and call out words to his men, often as they started up the stairs with one of the girls on their arm leading the way, but that smile would disappear when he looked Leonard's way. For an army man, he appeared to be happier than most that Leonard had come across. He also appeared to have shaved and bathed before making his way to the Enterprise this evening. If the man was pleasant to look at, Leonard resolutely shoved those thoughts down deep and made sure that his gaze did not linger as it wished so desperately to.

Miss Uhura was soon to make her way back on stage and Leonard spied a tall man, dark head bending solicitously towards her just off stage and out of sight of most of the crowd. The local Headmaster at the Academy. A fine upstanding man who had to ensure he maintained a spotless reputation. A man who had to hide his religious persuasion from all, although Leonard was aware of his Jewish background almost from the moment of meeting him. Nothing good could come of that attraction but at least Gaila was enough of a soft heart to allow them time together where prying eyes could not cause trouble.

Again there was a look towards Leonard from Kirk, but this time it appeared he had been following young Janice's progress through the room. The buxom girl, who seemed to be fond of low cuts to her gowns and high up dos of her hair, made her way over to Leonard. She leaned up to impart some message to him, so he lowered his head to make it easier on her.

"Miss Gaila says she would appreciate your assistance with Captain Kirk. She will meet you by her room for your particular ministrations are required, " Janice said to him, just loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so that even Scotty wouldn't know what was said.

Leonard nodded his agreement and lifted his glass to finish off his drink. If he felt eyes watching him, he did not so much as glance in that direction, before he put the glass back on top of the piano, patted Scotty on the shoulder and headed off towards the door hidden behind a side alcove and the back stairs.

He walked slowly as he considered the message from Gaila. She was a shrewd woman and had to have noticed the glances between the pair of them, but what if they were reading the Captain wrong? There could be hell to pay if it were so and dancing legs at the end of a rope as the consequence. He would have to play this one carefully and see what came of it.

He made it up to the second floor and waited in the shadow until he saw Gaila lead Kirk to the door to her room. As she paused there, positioning Kirk with his back to where Leonard was hidden in the shadows, Leonard left that darkened space and walked down the corridor towards them, eyes intent on the long lean lines of the army captain.

Gaila smiled at him and then Kirk was turning to see what she was smiling at. His eyes widened in recognition at the sight of Leonard and still Leonard was unsure if they were gray or blue, the lighting too dark in the corridor.

"Captain Kirk, meet Doctor Leonard McCoy," Gaila said to Kirk. "Doctor McCoy is our sawbones. He sees to any and all needs within this house."

Leonard resisted the urge to snort at that description of his time spent within the walls of Enterprise. While she had been speaking, Gaila opened the door to her room. The motion drew Kirk's attention away from Leonard and towards the now open doorway.

The view within was one that Leonard was familiar with and it was a very impressive sight. The bed within larger than most men had ever seen. It gave Leonard time to compose himself from how young the captain looked up close and how pink his lips and how long and dark his eyelashes.

His perusal of Kirk was interrupted by Gaila saying, "please," to Kirk and gesturing towards the interior of the room.

Kirk entered the room, with Leonard close on his heels. When Kirk stopped and glanced back over his shoulder, Leonard heard Gaila speak.

"I shall be back later," she said and Leonard, who was still watching Kirk, could well imagine the wicked grin on her visage.

The door clicked shut, enclosing the two of them in the well appointed room. Kirk had fully turned to face him now, and the sight of that long, lean body and the bed directly behind him had Leonard thinking things he would really rather not.

"Um..." Kirk started to say.

In order to hide his own nervousness at the situation, Leonard interrupted him.

"Look kid, this will go much easier if you just drop your trousers now," he growled.

As he spoke, his imagination started to fill with the ideas of what the man in front of him would look like naked and spread out on the bed behind, he realized it really wasn't the best choice of words. Even worse to him was the knowledge that he was sure that Gaila had retreated to the room next door. The one that appeared to be a closet but was in fact a space where one could go to monitor what was happening in this room.

Kirk's slight nervousness disappeared to be replaced by surprise and then he quickly moved to undo his pants. His jacket had been removed on the walk up the stairs, Gaila was nothing if not thorough. Once his pants were undone and they dropped to pool over his boots, Kirk went to work on his small clothes, showing that he was familiar with being 'inspected' in a bordello. Probably not by a man though, Leonard considered.

Once his small clothes dropped down his legs, finely dusted with golden hair, all that was left was his shirt hanging over the region that Leonard was supposed to check over.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at him as he didn't trust himself to speak and request that he lift up his shirt.

Kirk laughed as he lifted up his shirt, revealing that he had been blessed well by the man upstairs. Leonard had seen many a human specimen in his line of work, but Kirk was one of the finest of them all. The laughter had shown well worn crinkles at the corners of his eyes, eyes that Leonard now knew to be a piercing blue.

Leonard couldn't help himself and dropped to his knees to better see. He refused to look up and gently lifted up the cock so that he could do his actual job and see if Kirk was carrying any disease. As he came in contact with the hot, smooth skin he could feel it harden and grow. He tried to put it from his mind as he moved it to check carefully. Not once did he glance up but he could hear the change in breathing from Kirk.

If he was confronted later about what he did next, he would have told whoever that it was current medical practice, come up with as many long words in Latin that he could think of and he would have been lying through the skin of his teeth.

He brought up his other hand are carefully pushed back the foreskin. He heard Kirk gasp above him and he tilted his head to the side to stare at the glans that was revealed. Flushed pink in color and he was sure that his own face was almost the same. He parted his lips and exhaled, his breath ghosting over the head where he wanted his tongue to be instead.

"- 'bones," Kirk gasped out in reaction, his cock now fully hard to match Leonard's, although he was likely to be unaware of that fact.

Leonard looked up at Kirk, taking in the open mouth and heavy lidded eyes. Arousal was strong in the air between them and Leonard fought a silent battle with himself for a moment as he contemplated the man standing above him.

It appeared he wasn't armed, but he was a soldier, a very effective soldier he had heard, and could hurt Leonard in a number of ways easily. Gaila was watching and would sweep in to assist in disarming the situation if it went awry. All these thoughts were flying through Leonard's mind. That the man was hard from his touch, but he was a soldier who had traveled hard for many a day, so it could just be any hands would have made him in that state. There was also the consideration though that he was staring back at Leonard, he hadn't backed off and in fact had gasped out 'sawbones', an acknowledgment that he knew who had hold of him.

It had been too long for Leonard, he had not felt desire like this in awhile, so he took a chance and rose quickly to his feet. He was deceptively strong and did not have to let go of Kirk's cock. In any case he would have found himself hard-pressed to do so if he had to.

When he spoke, it was with a heavy drawl, one he rarely allowed himself to use these days, but the desire was strong in him. "Well, now, I do believe Gaila guessed right again. You do need my particular ministrations," he said as he focused on the parted lips of the man in front of him.

Leonard thought it took minutes, maybe even an hour as he slowly leaned forward, being beckoned by those lips. It was as if there was a rope around his neck pulling him into the temptation, and then their lips were touching. Kirk's were cracked from the sun, slightly dry but full. Then wonder of wonders, Leonard felt Kirk kissing him back.

It was Kirk that pulled away first, shock in his eyes still. Leonard couldn't help himself and he chuckled at the look on Kirk's face. Of it's own volition his eyebrow raised in a little mock towards Kirk.

With speed, Kirk's hands came up to grasp at Leonard's face and pull him back in. The kiss became heated very quickly and Leonard stepped in close, pressing his body to Kirk's. One hand slipped around to cup the pert ass of Kirk and pull him closer still, trapping his other hand that was still holding on to Kirk's fine, thick cock. Who groaned first, Leonard did not know. All he was aware of was the feel of that skin under his hands and the press of the tongue in his mouth.

On and on they kissed, gasping and breathing heavily in the still of the room, before once again Kirk pulled away.

They stared at each other. Leonard waiting for the moment of clarity when Kirk would fully pull away.

It came.

Kirk shook his head and lowered his eyes, that blue that would now haunt Leonard's dreams.

"This..." Kirk started to say, pausing while he gathered his thoughts. "This is wrong."

"So is all the other fornication that goes on in this house, but you are fine with that," Leonard responded.

"But a man and a woman, that feels right. That is natural," Kirk replied, he had lifted his head again and tilted his chin belligerently at Leonard.

"If it feels right, you believe it to be natural?" Leonard challenged him.

"Sure," Kirk said.

Leonard smiled slowly and then he did something Kirk did not expect, he leaned in close, so close as to almost touch their noses together. He stared into Kirk's eyes, daring him to back off or deny it and then he moved his hand. Slid it slowly down Kirk's cock.

"Doesn't this feel right? Feel natural?"

Kirk gasped and Leonard flicked his tongue out to lick at Kirk's lips.

"Don't," Kirk breathed.

"Don't what?" Leonard asked as he moved his hand again, this time slowly up the thick, hard length that was trembling in his hand. "Don't stop?"

He pressed a quick kiss to Kirk's lips.

"Well?" He asked as he lifted his lips away from Kirk's.

Kirk pushed against him, but all he succeed in doing was forcing himself backwards. His arms windmilled in the air as he tried to step backwards away from Leonard. It appeared he had forgotten that his pants were still tangled around his ankles. Luckily the bed was close by and ended up landing on there, his legs spread open, face flushed and cock lifting up to attention.

Leonard growled at the sight and pulling his jacket off, he stalked over to Kirk. He tossed it onto the floor and leaned over the other man, intent on tasting him fully this time.

"Well?" he asked again as he slowly breathed his way down the white lawn shirt that was lying askew on Kirk's chest. His hands were bracing him on the bed, but he wanted nothing more than to grab the shirt and pull it away. He wanted to see if the slight tan extended all the way under Kirk's collar or was he pale under there.

Kirk was remarkably silent, apart from the heavy breathing. He didn't move, seemingly transfixed by Leonard's movements down his body. Not once did Leonard touch him though, until his mouth was level with that cock. The things he wanted to do to it. He resisted and looked up at Kirk to find he had raised himself on his elbows to watch him.

Leonard slowly, watching the reaction on Kirk's face the whole time, slowly extended his tongue until it lapped at the head of Kirk's cock and then he flicked it back up and back into his mouth.

Kirk dropped his head back to stare up at the canopy, "Sweet mother in heaven!" he cried.

"Oh I ain't your mother, kid," Leonard murmured before glancing down and taking the head into his mouth.

"Arrgh, 'bones," Kirk cried and Leonard got to work to prove how natural and right this could feel.

His eyes drifted closed as he concentrated on the feel of a cock in his mouth. His world became that touch and the sound of Kirk sucking in deep breaths around his moans.

He sucked and moved up and down, savoring the taste until he could feel Kirk start to fully tremble. He pulled off and opened his eyes to take in the view of Kirk. Pants still tangled in his boots, shirt twisted up and around him. He was the picture of debauchery and as Leonard slowly moved up his body. Finally there was a smile back on the face of Kirk. It wasn't wide like earlier in the evening but smaller and seemingly more genuine to Leonard. He lifted up an arm and ran his thumb over Kirk's cheek.

"Hmm, there might be an advantage to a man," Kirk said, his eyes sparkling with sass. "I'm feeling you are a little over dressed compared to me though."

"Am I now?" Leonard replied archly. "We just might have to rectify that. Mind you, you are still a bit dressed yourself."

Leonard leaned down to press a quick kiss, surprised when Kirk flicked out his tongue to taste of himself.

He stood up and started to remove his clothes, just dropping them on the floor. Speed was of the essence here. Kirk had sat up himself and was quickly divesting himself of his shirt before leaning over to remove his boots and the tangled mess of his pants. Leonard was pleased to note that Kirk's hands were not so sure. It was a close run race between the pair of them but Kirk just managed to beat him in getting fully undressed.

"Back," Leonard said, waving his hand to indicate the full space of the bed.

Kirk raised his chin, "I seem to recall that I am the captain here, you should be following my orders." The smirk was back upon his face.

"You might be a captain, but I'm the doctor here, so you can just follow my orders for the sake of your health and I said back," Leonard glared at the young fool in front of him. He placed his hands on his hips to indicate his displeasure.

It didn't work.

The only effect it had was for Kirk to laugh and reply, "why doctor, I do believe you are happy to see me!"

"You!" Leonard growled and started towards Kirk, who, while still laughing, followed Leonard's orders and started to scramble back across the bed, long limbs assisting him to retreat.

Leonard had his answer. Kirk's chest was paler than his throat, but there was a dusting of freckles and one in particular above a nipple that he wanted to suck and taste. But first he had a man to catch.

He pounced, grabbing hold of a leg to stop Kirk's progress. When he next grabbed for an arm to help haul himself up, he found himself on his back and a grinning Kirk above him.

"Let me up, kid, if you want this to continue properly," he said.

"Jim," Kirk replied.

"What?"

"Not kid, Jim. And listen to you all informing me what is proper like. When two people are naked, propriety is the least of their problems," Kirk told him before he was leaning down and kissing Leonard.

"Fine. Jim," Leonard murmured around kisses.

Jim lowered himself to lie fully onto Leonard and that had to be one of the greatest feelings ever in his life. A woman's softness had it's place and could feel mighty fine at times, but the hard muscle, heat of his cock and the rough feeling of his body hair as their limbs tangled and moved until they found the right angles and fit was nothing short of divine to Leonard. The groan from Jim imparted that he was probably having similar sorts of thoughts.

Leonard pushed his hips up and rubbed his cock between their bodies. "Yes," he cried at the pressure.

"Dear God," Jim cried in response, starting the movements of his own hips.

Jim was so relaxed upon him that Leonard knew that he could easily twist and reverse their position, but he thought it would go better if he let Jim remain on top while they rubbed away at each other, seeking completion.

It took a few moments while they moved in counter productive ways until they settled into a more harmonious movement.

Jim grabbed at Leonard's head, finally wrapping his leg around one of his. He dictated the pace, speeding it up while he moaned, kissed, licked and bit at whatever flesh of Leonard's that took his fancy. He settled his head into the arch of Leonard's neck, moaning obscenities that sounded like poetry to Leonard. Interspersed in those words was one that eventually became the only word. "Bones."

Leonard pulled Jim's head up so he could glare at him.

"Leonard," he growled.

Jim laughed. "Do you always call out your own name during coitus?" Not stilling in his movements, his eyes almost drifting shut while his lips were smiling down at Leonard.

"Only when idiot army captains don't mind their manners," he responded, planting his feet on the mattress he pushed up harder and higher.

"Keep doing that Bones, and I will really not mind my manners," Jim managed to get out around his increase in breathing.

"Yeah?" Leonard challenge.

"Oh yeah, Leonard," Jim replied before pressing back down and kissing Leonard senseless.

The smooth glide of Jim's cock rubbing against his own became the center of his world. In their darkened little corner it became only about trying to make the other come. Speed increased, hands slipped as they tried to settle on sweaty skin, nails scrapped along that same skin seeking touch and a holding point, smooth, slow slides at a genteel pace was not them. It was fast, it was erratic and in the end it was sticky, explosive and breathtaking.

Jim collapsed onto Leonard, both their chests were heaving with exertion. Jim was heavy. He might have long, lean lines to his body but there was heavy muscle to him as well.

He patted Jim on the back. "Off," he ordered.

"'kay, Bones," Jim said as he took the hint and rolled off, smearing their combined semen more across their stomachs as he did so.

Leonard shook his head at the nickname and the disgusting mess they had made but he was too sated to care.

For a while they just lay there in the night, listening to each other breathe and their respiration slowly returning to normal pace.

"So," Jim eventually said.

"So?" Leonard responded, tilting his head to the side to look at Jim.

"Do that often?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Unbelievable!" Leonard snorted.

"Just curious is all. I've never, well I have, just never with, well you know," Jim stumbled over the final words.

"Yeah, I know. Not often is the truth, but I have thought about it many a time and when you spent most of this evening watching me, I couldn't help but think about it some more," Leonard said quietly as he stared up at the canopy of the four poster bed.

"I did not!" Jim protested.

"You sure did, kid," Leonard replied calmly.

"Did not!" Jim again protested, this time crossing his arms across his chest in emphasis.

"I have to agree with the doctor, you did spend an awful lot of time watching him, Captain," Gaila said surprising both of them it seemed. She had entered the room silently. Neither of them had noticed the door opening or it closing.

"Evening, Miss Gaila," Leonard greeted. He could feel Jim relax next to him at the casual tone he used.

"I did not," Jim muttered silently.

Leonard chuckled at the put upon tone from Jim.

"A most delightful evening, don't you agree gentlemen? Although I am disappointed that it seems my particular conversation is not needed here," Gaila pouted and flickered her head slightly, making her curls bounce in the gas light. It was a movement that Leonard was very familiar with, she used it to great effect to distract patrons and enemies alike.

"Oh, I am sure your conversation is always greatly missed. Why not come sit and have a coze with us for a while. I am sure we can find a suitable conversation to entertain you with," Leonard patted the bed space beside him.

"I must say that you have both provided plenty of entertainment for me this evening. I would sit with you gentleman but I fear you are not quite ready for me," Gaila had moved further into the room and opened up a small drawer on the side table. She pulled out two small towels that she then elegantly tossed towards them both. "Maybe after you clean yourself up, I might be inclined to join you. I do like my gentlemen, clean and fresh." She smiled at them both, her looks appearing even more youthful under the pale gas light, and the green silk of her dress taking on an ethereal quality Leonard thought.

Leonard looked over to Jim, who was no longer pouting but was glancing back and forth warily between himself and Gaila. Leonard smiled at him and then started to wipe up the mess. Jim took the hint and did likewise and then he was grinning hugely over towards Gaila.

Leonard turned his head away from Jim to see what she was up to and he discovered that she had started to undress. The woman did have wonderful taste in undergarments and it seemed that Jim was appreciating the view. There was a little twinge of jealousy in Leonard's stomach, but then he remembered the small real smile he had got from Jim. Gaila was a fine woman who had very earthy and open thoughts on sexual relations. Leonard liked her and if she made Jim a little more at ease, then he could be inclined to share him with her for the rest of the evening. He did owe her some thanks for one of the best orgasms of his life.

If it wasn't for her, he would probably never have spoken to Jim, let alone kissed him.

A true gentleman always pays his debts. So with a smile he tossed the used towel to the floor and held out a hand towards Gaila, inviting her to join him and Jim on the bed.

She crawled onto the bed, heading for the small space in between them. Leonard moved over to create enough space for her, turning on his side and resting his head on his hand, all the better to admire the fine curves, barely hidden in the highly decorated corset. Leonard took the time to admire her while she settled in close to the pair of them.

"Business seems good tonight," he said as he ran a finger up her thigh and then drew little circles.

Gaila turned her head to smile towards Jim, "Well, it does help with a new influx of visitors," she said.

"Glad to help out," Jim smiled cheekily.

"More like Mr. Pike helped out," Leonard corrected.

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but Gaila beat him to it.

"Speaking of, how is that fine gentleman?"

"Much better, my dear. He does not like the confinement to the chair, but it does allow him some modicum of movement," Leonard told her as his hand finally stilled on her thigh.

"You know Pike how?" Jim said as he turned onto his side to mirror Leonard's posture.

Gaila turned to face Jim now and she was the one to move a hand onto another's body. "Why Leonard is Mr. Pike's doctor! If it wasn't for him arriving in this town Mr. Pike would likely still be asleep in the hospital."

"I thought you said he was your sawbones?" Jim looked confused as he looked between the two of them.

Leonard had moved closer to press his body into Gaila's, enjoying the contrast between the material of her corset and her skin. He rested his chin on her shoulder and brought his hand over to play with the ties of the corset.

"I help the lovely ladies out on occasion, but I have my own practice here," Leonard said.

"Well I can see some of the perks of helping out here, makes me wish I was a doctor," Jim smiled. "Mind you, a Southern doctor I didn't expect to find here."

"The South wasn't so welcoming for me, and once my home town was burnt to the ground, I just kept moving 'til I stopped here," Leonard shrugged.

Leonard could see the little furrow between Jim's eyes as he thought about what Leonard had said, so he thought it might be an idea to distract him and the woman between them was the perfect option. He moved his hand up to pull at the ties of the corset. He could see Jim's eyes following.

"Don't you think Miss Gaila is a little overdressed, Jim?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I think you might be onto something there," Jim agreed.

"Wanna give me some help here then, kid?"

"I told you, it's Jim," Jim said with a little bit of petulance in his voice, but his hand came up to help Leonard out.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed that you two could get along. A mighty fine sight it was too," Gaila said as she twisted slightly to allow them better access.

Jim stopped. "You watched? How?" His voice displaying his wariness.

"There isn't a thing that goes on in this house that Miss Gaila doesn't know about," Leonard said.

"You knew she was watching?" Jim asked.

"Oh yes," Leonard smiled as he cupped one of Gaila's breasts through the opening in her corset.

Gaila arched back, her mouth opening to let out a small gasp of pleasure.

"You always watch?" Jim asked, his eyes dropping down to watch Leonard's fingers idly playing with the dusky nipple.

"When there are two boys as pretty as you two, I make it a point," Gaila whispered.

"Jim, you a fixin' to just watch yourself, or you gonna help me out?" Leonard cupped up her breast again and offered it towards Jim.

Jim locked eyes with him and then slowly leaned towards Gaila's breast, his eyes not breaking contact with Leonard's. As his mouth closed over the dusky nipple, his eye lids closed too. Leonard could feel as Jim sucked, it caused him to squeeze harder and Gaila moaned her appreciation of the attention she was receiving. Leonard pressed a kiss to her neck as he moved his hand down to fumble with the ties and pull the corset apart exposing her soft skin to his roaming hand. The more he undid it, the more it exposed her other breast and Jim took full advantage to move his mouth to lave and honor it in equal measure.

Leonard pulled the final strings loose to fully open the corset. He kept running his hand down her body until he could slide his fingers into her moist folds. She had been right, she had enjoyed watching them both.

Gaila moved her hand up to grasp onto Jim's head. As Leonard slid his fingers in, Gaila moaned again. Leonard started to move the two fingers in and out quicker. Gaila turned towards him and smile, her green eyes dark with passionate enjoyment at where she found herself. Leonard couldn't help himself and smiled back at her. He heard Jim pull off her breast and look up at them.

"At least I know I did something right, if there is a smiling contest going on there," Jim smirked at them both.

Gaila looked back at him as he spoke. She lifted her hand to grasp Jim's, which she then directed down her body and right above where Leonard's was. Jim took the hint and waited until Leonard had moved his fingers almost out, then he matched his hand to Leonard's and they worked together, sliding their fingers in and out of her body. Her gasps and suggestions were showing both of them how much she was appreciating the attention. Leonard bent back to suck and nibble at her ear, while Jim tilted up her chin so that he could suck at the soft skin of her neck, their fingers entwined as they worked together to bring her pleasure.

Leonard was left with his mouth kissing air as Gaila had decided that enough was enough. She had pushed Jim onto his back and climbed over him so that her legs were straddling his hips. Her movement had caused their fingers to slip out from her. Leonard watched as she grabbed at Jim's long cock and was slowly lowering herself onto him. Jim was looking up at her in wonder, a huge grin on his face. Leonard raised his fingers to his mouth and sucked the moist juice from them.

"Leonard," Gaila said as she turned her head to face him once she was fully seated onto Jim. "Taste good?" Her eyes turned heated as she watched him suck his own fingers.

"Like warm summer peaches," he said back to her.

"Be a love and get the oil out of the night stand?" Gaila started to slowly rise up, as she did so, she ran one hand down her own back until she had a finger resting in the cleft of her buttocks.

The pink of her cheeks in the low light had Leonard thinking of the fruit he had just mentioned. She had one of the pertest asses he had ever seen and the way she had started to play with herself with her finger told him what she wanted. He was happy to comply with her suggestion. He rolled over and opened the cupboard door. Inside was a small glass container that he removed and then tipped a generous amount of the oil from it into his palm. He put the container on the night stand and headed back towards Jim and Gaila. As he coated his fingers, he watched them together.

Gaila had her hands on Jim's chest, her nails digging slightly into the hard muscle of his pectorals. Her thighs were flexing as she worked up and down on Jim's cock, the cock that Leonard could see from his vantage point as she moved up and down, flushed pink. Leonard wanted to put his mouth on it and taste their flavor, flick his tongue into her folds and then along the vein on the underside of Jim's cock before moving down to his balls. It wasn't to be, so he used the rest of the oil in his palm to start working on slicking up his own cock well and good. Jim had been leaning up to lick and suck at Gaila's breasts when they came into his range as she bounced elegantly on him, but something made him turn and look towards Leonard and if he was hard before, the look in Jim's eyes was enough to make him go harder.

"Love, it seems Bones is missing out," Jim said.

Gaila slowed her movements so she was just rocking back and forth, her hips snaking in tiny movements that had Jim gasping.

"Oh I am sure he can find someway to come over here and join in. I did like to see you kiss, will you do it again for me?" She had tilted her hips up so that her ass was presented ready for Leonard but her last request was a little unexpected to him, and it seemed to Jim too.

"Anything you want Miss Gaila, just don't stop," Jim said.

Leonard moved right along side them, he pressed a quick kiss to Gaila's cheek before leaning down to press his lips to Jim's. It started out a simple kiss of two closed lips and then Jim flicked his tongue out just for a second and Leonard decided to chase it back with his own tongue. As it became more heated, both of them trying to chase the taste, Leonard felt Gaila's fingers in his hair. She gently directed his head to turn to the side. It seemed that she was directing Jim in a similar motion, all the better for her to see. If she wanted to see them kiss, then Leonard was going to use all his skill at his disposal and give her a good show. She was about to be vastly accommodating for them both so it was only right she get a little something in return. His skill was no match for Jim's, the kid knew how to kiss, how to press his lips with alternating softness and power. How to lick and tease and employ all that he could, lips, tongue and teeth.

When Leonard started to feel light-headed from the kisses, he pulled away, staring down at the plump pink lips that should look too feminine but in that face they just fitted right.

"Acceptable enough for you?" he asked quietly.

"More than," Gaila said as she pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. "Now get around here before that oil dries up. I have need of you and things are always better in threes."

"Huh," Jim said.

"Hush, captain," Gaila said as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jim's lips. "Just lie nice and still and I will tell you when we have need of you."

"Tous pour un, un pour tous," Leonard quoted as he gently pressed his oil slicked finger into Gaila's tight anus.

"Dumas, Bones?" Jim laughing asked.

Leonard could feel Jim's laughter in his finger. The small shakes of his body were causing a vibration in Gaila's and ending up shaking his finger. He inserted a second one, rotating it to increase the stretch.

"It seemed appropriate," he replied. "Enough or more?" he asked Gaila.

"More than enough," Gaila looked back at him and nodded towards his erection.

"Do you like that?" Jim asked.

"Oh yes, it is so sensitive. It is divine," Gaila told him. "But it is about to get better, so keep your legs together. I think you will like it too."

"Better?" The slight confusion was back on Jim's face.

Leonard leaned over to put another amount of oil into his palm and he quickly added that generous amount to his cock. He positioned himself with his knees on either side of Jim's legs. Gaila had widened her own hips by spreading her knees wide along the bed and leaning forward so that she was almost lying directly onto Jim.

"Shh, just feel," Gaila whispered at Jim.

Leonard placed the tip of his erection at her entrance and then started to slowly push his way in.

"Holy fuck, Bones!" Jim exclaimed. "I can feel you."

"See. Told you. Better," Gaila gasped, before leaning over to kiss Jim.

Jim fisted his hands into her red curls while Leonard held her cheeks apart so that he could inexorably sheath himself into her tight hole.

Leonard leaned over Gaila's back, breathing heavily.

"Jim," he whispered. "Time to start moving with me. Let's make it good for Miss Gaila."

"Fu-ck," Jim moaned, but he obeyed.

It took them a few strokes to match their movements, Leonard could feel Jim's cock through the thin vaginal wall and he focused on that feeling and the movements he was making.

The room became only about the sounds and the feel. Moans, groans and a variety of expletives, all said with a rhythmic cadence as the thrusting got faster and less contained. Skin slapping, deep breathing, hair rubbing along smooth fine creamy white skin and along honey tanned skin with fine dark hair and finally paler skin with honey blond hair dusting it. Sweat dropped and rolled down backs, across breasts, into hair. Lips sucked and kissed at what skin they could find be it man or woman. None cared. All were just about pleasing each other and seeking completion.

"Oh fuck! Not going to. Oh God! Yes!" Jim cried as he came.

Leonard started moving quicker, seeking his own release. Jim was throbbing under him, arms thrown out on the bed, eyes closed and obscene mouth open as he tried to catch his breath. Gaila had sat up a little higher, making her hole tighter for him. He could feel that she was close. He beat her, which was not his intention but the feel was too much for him. As he stuttered and gasped his way through his orgasm, her trembling began and then Gaila was keening her own release.

His legs felt all wobbly, and his arms were protesting at holding him up. Before he could collapse down onto the smooth silk of Gaila's back, he gently extricated himself and rolled over to the side. He lay next to Jim and attempted to regulate his breathing and heartbeat. He felt the bed dip as Gaila too slipped off of Jim and lay back along it.

Silence reigned in the room. None seemed inclined to break the moment with words. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but more a content one.

Leonard looked over towards his partners. Gaila had a beatific smile on her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked incredibly young at that moment. Next to her lay Jim. His eyes were closed and he was gently snoring. Little huffs of breath escaping out of his mouth.

Leonard decided to take the cowards way out. He quickly rolled off the bed and started collecting up the clothes. As he began to place Gaila's and Jim's over the end of the bed he collected his own and started to dress himself. Once he had his pants and shirt on, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his socks and boots, noting the small hole in the big toe of one sock.

He stood, resolutely not looking back at the bed.

"Thank you for a most pleasant eve, Miss Gaila," he said as he strode away and towards the door. "Captain," he acknowledged as he opened the door and swiftly departed, shutting the door before starting to pull his jacket back on.

He ignored that part of his hearing that heard a, "Bones!" come from the room as he briskly exited the hallway and eventually out into the cool of the Nevada night, avoiding any and all curious eyes that he could.

  
***

  
It was almost a week before Leonard saw Jim Kirk again. Gaila had been keen to let him know that Mr. Pike had sent the men out with the local sheriff to look into the recent spate of attacks. Leonard didn't know what her sources were inside Mr. Pike's house, but they were always unerringly accurate and he had his suspicions.

As he walked out of his back room see to his next and final patient, there sitting in all his uniformed glory was Jim Kirk.

As Jim stood up, the old chair protesting at his vacating of its comfortable seat, there was an awkward pause between them. Jim tugged nervously at his jacket.

"Captain," Leonard said before Miss Chapel could introduce him.

"Doctor," Jim replied.

"The captain is your last appointment for the day, Doctor McCoy," the cool voice of Miss Chapel interrupted their staring contest.

"Yes, yes," Leonard responded as he mentally shook himself. "Thank you, Miss Chapel. That will be all for the day."

"You won't need me to stay?" she queried.

"You deserve an early finish, my dear. It has been a busy few days for us," Leonard told her.

"Ma'am, my need to see the doctor is only minor," Jim joined in.

"If you insist, captain. Doctor," she said as she picked up her shawl that had been draped over the back of her chair at the small desk in the morning room.

Jim moved over to open the door for her and smiled as she exited out of the rooms and onto the quiet of the street in the late afternoon sun. As Jim closed the door, Leonard stepped up and clicked the lock in place, resolutely not looking at Jim. He walked away and through the morning room towards the door of his examination room. He held the door open as he waited for Jim to follow him. Once he had, Leonard gestured towards the examination bed. Jim sat easily on the edge.

"Only minor?" Leonard asked.

"Slightly," Jim replied, a wry smile ghosting across his lips.

Leonard snorted.

"So, captain, what is wrong?"

"It's Jim, remember, and here," Jim said as he pointed at his face.

Leonard peered in close, looking to see if there was anything that he could see wrong. There was nothing that any of his training could ascertain was wrong with the man.

"I can't see what is wrong with your face at all, does it hurt anywhere? Any symptoms you care to tell me about?" Leonard frowned as he kept looking to see what was troubling Jim.

Jim pointed more towards the lower half of his face, Leonard moved in again closer, following the line of Jim's finger to look closely at his lips. "Here," Jim quietly said again.

The finger, and the hand then moved quickly away and before Leonard could react, it was grasping at his face while Jim's other hand had come up to pull him close. Leonard stumbled forward as Jim tugged hard on his waistcoat. Their lips met as Jim furiously kissed him. Leonard melted into the kiss, leaning closer into the man on the bed. His arms came around to pull Jim closer and Jim responded by wrapping a leg around him.

Leonard pulled away, "Jim, what? You don't have a problem? You! You, just can't waltz in here and kiss me!" Leonard was starting to build up to an impressive explosion of temper when Jim's next words cut him off.

"I do have a problem. You!"

Leonard stared at him, before slowly sliding his hands off the tempting man and stepping back out of his embrace. Jim didn't fight to hold him in place, just let him go. It was that that had Leonard turning back towards Jim.

"Huh?" He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You are what is wrong. The whole week we spent out there looking for the Road Agents and I kept getting distracted thinking of you. Wanting to get back to town, just so I could see you again. To kiss you. I love women, always have and then there is you!" Jim said.

"I like 'em too," Leonard said.

"What?" Jim asked confusedly.

"Women, I like 'em too. But sometimes, well..." Leonard paused as he looked down at the floor to gather his thoughts about the confusing temptation in front of him. He looked up again and continued to speak, "I've thought about you too, all week. At the most inappropriate times and Miss Chapel told me just yesterday that I was pleasant to be around. Me, pleasant! No one's called me pleasant for nigh on four years."

Jim laughed. Leonard growled at him and stalked back over so that he could lean back into Jim. Jim had spread his legs so that Leonard could get in close.

"You!" he growled as he stared down into those eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes, me! So you like women too, huh? What is this then?" Jim asked.

Leonard's gaze had dropped to where Jim was holding onto his hips.

"Sure, what's not to love about a woman," Leonard said as he held onto one of Jim's forearms and held it up so that he could start to pull off the white glove. He noted that Jim was not dusty from the trail. He was almost as immaculate as he had been the first time Leonard had seen him. Shaved, clean, and smelled like soap.

"But, do you get all prettified up to come and see other men, I'm a-wondering," Leonard mused as he slowly worked the glove off Jim's hand.

"Pike, of course," Jim sassed back at him.

Leonard stopped what he was doing so he could stare at Jim and raise an eyebrow at him.

"I saw you get all prettified up to go and see him too," Jim lowered his eyes before raising them again and Leonard could see the confusion that was pulling at the man. "I don't know what this is. I've always looked and admired and wanted women. This past week I've spent thinking about you and looking at other men. My men! What kind of fucked up is that? I even checked out the sheriff!"

"I know, Jim. I've been there too, the first time I realized that I had an attraction to a man and not to the woman standing next to him that I should be wanting. I hid it and shoved it down, but it never went away. It was a sin, and I thought that my life went to shit because of those feelings. Then, I discovered that I wasn't the only one. There were others like me, more than I thought and sins could feel so good. I lived through the horror of war. How can a God declaim two people finding happiness after that horror? Look, I can back off if that is what you need," Leonard started to pull away.

Jim grabbed at his hand to hold him in place. "No," he cried.

Leonard looked down at their hands, his bare and Jim's covered in the white military gloves of his uniform. He could feel the roughness of the glove where it had been worn away by the reins.

"It's just, so different, you know?" Jim said.

Leonard nodded.

"I kissed you too, you forget that?" Jim smiled at him.

"Not likely to, kid. It's been a while for me."

"So, what's to love about a woman in comparison to a man then?" Jim prompted.

Leonard slyly smiled and finally pulled the glove fully off.

"Well, sometimes what is needed is not the soft gentle hands of a woman, but the sure and strong ones of a man," Leonard drawled at him as he raised Jim's hand up closer to his mouth. He ran a gentle finger down the middle of the palm, causing Jim's fingers to twitch. Leonard then reversed the path his finger had taken, but he used his tongue. He licked slowly up the middle of the palm. Tasting the sweat and some strange essence that was Jim. He kept licking upwards until he had licked all the way up Jim's middle finger and then he sucked it completely into his mouth. Only then did he raise his eyes to look at Jim.

Jim had his head thrown back as Leonard sucked and rolled his tongue around the finger.

"Bones," he gasped. "God, you make me so hard. Ugh, your tongue!"

Leonard pulled the finger out of his mouth and placed a soft nip on the end of it before releasing Jim's hand.

"Like that?" Leonard asked.

"Idiot!" Jim responded. He grabbed at Leonard's hand and pulled it so that Leonard's palm was directly over Jim's cock. "What does that tell you, doctor?"

Leonard couldn't help himself and he laughed.

"God, all this week surrounded by other men and none of them I see the way I see you," Jim said as Leonard squeezed slightly.

"How do you see me?" Leonard asked.

"On your knees!" Jim gasped as Leonard started to move his hand up and down over the hard, thick length.

"No," Jim protested as Leonard started to lower down. "I have a better idea."

"Well, genius, you going to share?" Leonard said.

"If you meet me tonight at Miss Gaila's, I can show you," Jim promised.

Leonard glanced over at the shut door to the room, remembering that he had locked and secured the front door.

"Could do, or you could tell me now. 'Ain't no one here but us," Leonard cajoled.

"Fuck yes," Jim breathed pulling Leonard close again. "I want..." he whispered in Leonard's ear.

"You want what?" Leonard answered, breathing just as heavily as Jim now.

"I want to do to you, what you did to Miss Gaila last week. I have been thinking of that since I could feel you in her. Want to do that to you, can I?" Jim asked.

Leonard smiled and dropped his head onto Jim's shoulder as he took in deep breaths. He raised his head and looked at Jim and spoke one sentence before lowering his head and kissing Jim.

"Thought you would never ask."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [ What a doctor needs to know ](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/64985.html)  
> **Betas:** Many thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/profile)[**selinamoonfire**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/selinamoonfire/) , [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/profile)[**dizilla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/) for the main beta looking over and special cameo appearance by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lesserpanda/profile)[**lesserpanda**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lesserpanda/)  
>  **Rating:** NC17  
>  **Word Count:** 9,975  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Pike, Gaila, Chekov, Scotty, Chapel, Uhura/Spock implied, Rand, Kirk/Gaila/McCoy  
>  **Warnings:** AU, threesome, DP, implied voyeurism
> 
>  **Summary:** Dr Leonard McCoy observes some new blood in Virginia City. Miss Gaila arranges an 'introduction' for him with some interesting results. Is this the start of a beautiful friendship?
> 
>  **A/N:** This fic is a birthday present for the lovely [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/). What else to give a friend on the other side of the world? Porn of course. Then it became a decision on which story to finish off/write for her. She was my main enabler when I wrote the original bordello au response that can be read [here](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/46797.html). That little ficlet was from Kirk's pov of view and I started wondering about what McCoy was thinking and so this story was born. I can guarantee that this is not the last I shall write in this AU, as it's just too much fun to play with.  
>  To help people out, here are some images of the uniform that the [officers wore](http://www.history.army.mil/images/artphoto/pripos/amsoldier/2/1880.jpg) in the US Calvary in the 1880's. Jim is a little less gold braidy and thankfully does not have to wear that hat! The normal cavalry soldier would be dressed in [this way](http://www.astonisher.com/images2/museum/whites/3rdcavalry_caption_300pix.jpg) or like [this](http://www.flickr.com/photos/sassyartz/128359680/).


End file.
